channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Witch Girl II: Return to the Sea
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" Cast *Ariel - Witch Lili *Eric - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) *Melody - Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *Sebastian - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Young Flowder - Digit (Cyberchase) *Adult Flowder - Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Scuttle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *King Triton - Van Rook (The Secret Saturdays) *Morgana - Miss Heinous (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Undertow (Large) - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) *Undertow (Small) - Evil Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cloak & Dagger - Snorch and Zimbo (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) *Grimsby - Burt (3 Amigonauts) *Carlotta - Dakota Koder (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Chef Louis - Johnny Bravo *Max - Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Tip and Dash - Shnookums & Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Scenes *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 1 Opening/Down to the Sea *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 2 A Magic Locket/Miss Heinous *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 3 Fearing Miss Heinous/Losing the Locket *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 4 Twelve Years Later *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 5 Heinous & Evil Flippy's Confrontation *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 6 Jewel Sparkles Bonds the Locket *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 7 Anxoius Moments *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 8 A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 9 A Peek into the Past *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 10 In Search of the Truth *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 11 Lazlo Tells Lilli About Jewel *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 12 Jewel Sparkles Meets Miss Heinous *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 13 For a Moment/Miss Heinous's DD *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 14 Meet Shnookums & Meat *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 15 Old Friends *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 16 Taking the Trident *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 17 Jewel Sparkles's Big Mistake *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 18 Showdown with Heinous (Part 1) *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 19 Showdown with Heinous (Part 2) *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 20 A Most Precious Gift/Here on the Land and Sea *The Little Witch Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Clip used *Witch Lili *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Lalaloopsy *Camp Lazlo *Cyberchase *Looney Tunes *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *House of Mouse *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *The Secret Saturdays *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Little Einsteins *Happy Tree Friends *Aaaahh!! Real Monsters *3 Amigonauts *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Johnny Bravo *2 Stupid Dogs *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs